The objective is the further development and maintenance of a General Clinical Research Center including 14 hospital beds and 6 examining and testing rooms for ambulatory patients, with the purposes of: 1. Facilitating the conduct and improving the quality and quantity of clinical investigation at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine; 2. Facilitating the training of investigators and developing interest and skill in clinical investigation in physicians, biologists, medical students, nurses, dieticians and social workers; 3. Development of techniques for clinical investigation; 4. Demonstrating a standard of excellence in clinical performance and interdepartmental and interdisciplinary hospital function.